The Sleuth and the Sleepers
by Spica M
Summary: Susan tenía que atraparlo y Justin a su lado la apoyaba. Cuando alguien quiere el título del mayor criminal del mundo mágico, tiene que hacer más que un crimen perfecto, tiene que ser la cadena de crímenes perfectos. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Si algo de esto fuera mío, no estaría en fanfiction. Todas las referencias a Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de ACD y el resto es de JKR

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

El reto que escogí es "El crimen perfecto" que consiste en escribir un crimen dependiendo de cualquier punto de vista.

* * *

 **The Sleuth and the Sleepers**

Susan Bones, graduada hace muchos años del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y actualmente, miembro del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, se hallaba completamente anonadada.

Con bastante tiempo de experiencia en el campo y con una gran cantidad de magos oscuros encerrados en Azkaban gracias a ella, Susan creía que ya nada podría sorprenderla a estas alturas de su vida. Estaba equivocada.

La muerte de una serie de magos y brujas que eran famosos por ser parte de la batalla de Hogwarts hace muchos años estaban dejando a toda la comunidad mágica en pánico. Nadie sabía cómo llegaba o los hallaba y muchos estaban ahora mismo ya tomando cartas en el asunto tratando de descubrir al perpetrador.

Susan había sido asignada a este caso debido a que los magos que habían sido asesinados eran de su generación y ella podría hallar alguna pista que les diera acceso a su culpable. Hasta ahora no tiene ninguna clase de éxito en eso, solo una nota.

Con recortes del diario en un pergamino, la nota se burlaba de las autoridades que estaban en la escena. Sobre el cuerpo de Zacharias Smith, la nota simplemente estaba pegada en la pared frente al cuerpo.

 _"Te daré un regalo y así dormirás"_

No había ninguna señal de que batalla, ninguna alarma, nada. Solamente el cuerpo muerto.

No era una imperdonable, desde la muerte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se aumentó la vigilancia de esa clase de hechizos con el fin de evitar que existiese un nuevo señor oscuro y las alarmas sonarían tan pronto saliera una imperdonable.

No había otros hechizos que pudieran causar una muerte tan instantánea sin que la víctima pelease y que no atrajeran la atención.

Nadie había hecho compras ilegales de alguna sustancia que pueda ser venenosa en ninguna parte del mundo mágico.

No había sangre, ni nada que pudiera hacer creer que la víctima peleó, ningún golpe ni nada.

Susan creía que estaba ante el crimen perfecto.

Las victimas aumentaron y siempre era lo mismo. La misma forma de muerte, la misma nota, los mismos personajes de la gran guerra y ninguna pista.

Investigó a Draco Malfoy y a los hijos de mortifagos, pero todos tenían el rostro limpio de esto, nadie tenía nada que ver en esto. Algunos estaban en Azkaban por pertenencia de artículos oscuros sin clasificar y otros simplemente se mantenían haciendo lo que debían sin atraer atención innecesaria.

 **~S &S~**

El diario "El Profeta" no hacía tanta publicidad de estos asesinatos hasta que murió uno de los miembros del trío dorado. Ronald Weasley fue hallado muerto en su hogar. Y el culpable en ese momento fue llamado "El asesino de los sueños" por la prensa que despertó ante tal noticia ya que nadie sabía cómo los asesinaba.

Todos culpaban a su esposa, pero Susan sabía bien que no podía ser ella, había revisado a todos los estudiantes de ese entonces desde el comienzo de los casos y todos ellos estaban limpios. Además, la viuda en cuestión estaba muy trastocada por lo acontecido. Ella fue a pasar un par de días con sus padres junto con sus hijos y al regresar lo halló muerto.

Susan le pregunto todo lo que sabía y Hermione respondió todas las preguntas con una gran claridad y dijo todo lo que sabía. Todo era igual con las otras víctimas y nadie sabía cómo pudo morir.

—Esto sí que parece un crimen como los de Sherlock Holmes—comento la viuda Weasley entre sollozos en la investigación acerca de su esposo y Susan se halló sin entender lo que dijo pero no iba a preguntarle eso a la viuda en medio de todo esto.

Con la promesa de seguir investigando y que ante cualquier cosa se le informase, Susan decidió salir a preguntarle a la única persona que le apoyaba en este crimen tan atroz y difícil.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, uno de sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts y actualmente uno de sus pocos amigos y su casi asistente que iba con ella a todos los casos que podía cuando no estaba en su trabajo como sanador en San Mungo.

Al ser un mago nacido de muggles, comprendería esa clase de comentarios y si algo podía ayudarla a entender este caso, estaba dispuesta a recurrir a toda clase de fuentes para lograrlo.

Justin fue bastante lejos como para regalarle los primeros libros de ese escritor muggle para que los leyera en su tiempo libre durante los casos y explicarle que esa referencia es acerca de los crímenes más complicados.

 **~S &S~**

Los crímenes seguían y Susan no estaba nada cerca de lograr atrapar al criminal que ahora todos los aurores buscaban y nadie encontraba ninguna prueba o pista sobre como murieron. La tecnología del mundo mágico dejaba mucho que desear y era muy complicado tratar de averiguar quién los mató.

Entre todo el caos, cuando no había nada que hacer, no podía encontrar más pistas o simplemente su tía le obligaba a descansar un poco, los libros que le regalo Justin le ayudaban bastante a relajarse y a entender algunas cosas que ha estado haciendo mal y una vez terminaba su tiempo de descanso. Con energías renovadas revisaba de nuevo, una y otra vez las pistas, las pruebas, todo.

Hasta que al terminar el día, agotada y a veces sin pruebas o algo nuevo, Justin llegaba a su casa con algo que podía comer y la escuchaba quejarse constantemente de lo difícil que es hallar a ese criminal y trataba de ayudarla de algún modo. Susan estaba feliz con que él la escuchase.

—Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible, es probablemente lo correcto, Susan—comentó Justin una sola vez y ella, tan ensimismada en sus diatribas, solo le respondió bruscamente.

—Lo ilógico, querido Justin, sería que alguien está usando a algún muggle para atacar, pero sigo sin hallar el motivo si lo que dices es cierto—y dio por cerrado al asunto sin prestar atención a las manchas en los zapatos de Justin que podrían haberle indicado que Justin pasa entre el mundo muggle y mágico en base diaria.

 **~S &S~**

Cuando pasaron más días de los que pasaban usualmente para que el asesino atacara, Susan halló una nota en su hogar y todo su rostro se puso pálido al pensar que podía ser su hora. También participo en el Ejercito de Dumbledore y era tiempo de que la viera a ella como su víctima próxima.

Armada con su varita en la mano, avanzo hacia la puerta de su hogar mirando el pergamino pero sin tocarlo. No sabía que era lo que asesinaba a las víctimas, pero no va a dejar que una indiscreción de ella le causase la muerte cuando tenía que atrapar al responsable de esto.

 _"Por el bien de tu felicidad_

 _No vas a dormir"_

Sin entender por qué el pergamino decía algo diferente al que las demás víctimas tenían cuando fueron halladas, Susan seguía con la guardia alerta y el hechizo petrificador en la punta de la lengua.

— ¡Susan!—escucho el grito de Justin y al girarse lo vio corriendo hacia ella preocupado y Susan se permitió relajarse al verlo allí. El asesino nunca tiene dos víctimas al mismo tiempo.

Después de entrar con Justin y revisar que todo el lugar esté bien y que en realidad, no estaba el homicida allí, Susan decidió pasar la noche en casa de Justin y llamar a los aurores para que investiguen si alguna firma mágica estuvo ahí, pero no había nada.

A veces parecía que ni siquiera era un mago, que solo era alguna clase de verdugo muggle o un squib pero ella ya estaba investigando eso.

Solo sabía que el asesino no tenía firma mágica, no usaba la magia para asesinar a sus víctimas y los mataba usando alguna clase de sustancia que asesinaba lenta o rápidamente a los magos que estuvieron en la guerra de Hogwarts, pero solo de la edad de Harry Potter o un año menor que él.

Después de la trágica muerte de la esposa del salvador y su mejor amiga, Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley, los asesinatos se detuvieron por completo.

Quedando como únicos representantes de la generación del gran Potter, Susan, Justin, los hijos de los mortifagos y el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Susan nunca dejó de investigar el caso y sentía que estaba ciega ante alguna clase de evidencia, si algo le enseñaron esos libros era a observar los detalles más mínimos. Esas claves le ayudaron en otros casos que ella pudo resolver, pero nunca halló al asesino de los sueños. Supo que su gran error fue teorizar antes de poseer los datos, subestimó a este sujeto y eso la llevó a nunca resolver el caso

Finalmente, decidió hacerle caso a Justin y olvidar el caso que tantos problemas le causo, que tantas noches de insomnio le causan incluso ahora y quedo junto con todos los archivos de los casos sin resolver.

El "Jack el Destripador" del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

 **~S &S~**

Justin Finch-Fletchley revisaba a sus pacientes con una sonrisa y tratando de calmarlos rápidamente en medio de la sala de emergencias mágicas hasta que era hora de cambio de turno y podía irse a casa.

Como un mago que vivía en el mundo muggle pero trabajaba en el mundo mágico, Justin estaba bastante al corriente de la forma de vivir de los muggles y de los magos, siendo así que tenía acceso a muchas cosas que otros magos no.

Como a ciertos amigos químicos que trabajan en el mundo muggle en la creación de cosméticos para las arrugas en algunas compañías y vagabundos.

Es sencillo simplemente ofrecerle a un drogadicto o un alcohólico en su camino a casa que esté completamente solo colocar esa pequeña sustancia en alguna fruta, comida o bebida del mago en cuestión y hacer el pergamino para que lo coloquen cuando sea hora. Un poco de dinero muggle que siempre tiene en la mano hace el resto del trabajo.

Nadie pregunta a la gente de la calle y los drogadictos de Londres nunca recuerdan nada en su estado más alto. Ni la magia, ni un glamour, nada.

Afortunadamente, todos los que debían dormir, están en su sueño eterno.

Justin salió tranquilamente de San Mungo listo para comer algo con Susan antes de dejarla en su casa tranquilamente.

Era hora de ir a dormir.

* * *

Básicamente es similar a la historia que hice para la copa de casas, pero no es la misma, en caso de que alguien se percate de eso.

Los motivos de Justin nunca serán claros en este caso, pero ya mató a todos los que quiso, así que se cerrará el caso. Susan aún sigue con el deseo de atrapar al criminal.

Gracias por leer


End file.
